princeoftennisfandomcom-20200223-history
Yūma Mutsu
The former No. 15 of the first string. The combination play he and his twin brother display in doubles is unparalleled. Background Mutsu Yuuma is a character from Prince of Tennis sequel New Prince of Tennis and is introduced as the 15th Japan representative and is the twin brother of Mutsu Yūho who is introduced as the No.16 repesentative and is also his doubles partner. He and his twin are amongst the very few schoolers in the series able to naturally achieve Synchro. However he and his brother lose their badges to Middle Schoolers Oishi Shuichiro and Niou Masaharu in a narrow match where the the Middle Schoolers managed to make a miraculous comeback towards the end. Making the Mutsu twins 2nd Stringers. History U-17 Camp U-17 Camp Revolution The Mutsu twins arrive together with the rest of the 1st Stringers at the U-17 Camp and claim that they can hear shots from way over into the camp. Since they are aware that they have Foreign Expedition Group Challenge matches. They head to a court and undergo their challenge match against Issa Washio and Shun Suzuki pair, the only other High Schoolers who can achieve Synchronization (同調). In a battle of Synchro, the twins declare the hard hitting truth that the pair with the better physique and technique automatically wins. This results in an annihalation handed to the Washio/Suzuki pair from the Mutsu twins. Washio is on the floor after the match struggling to even breathe. Just as the Mutsu twins are leaving without even caring whether or not Washio is okay, they notice Shuichiro Oishi and Masaharu Niō were watching and Oishi berates them for turning their back on a comrade. Oishi helps Washio regain his breath, and he and Niou then challenge the twins The twins lose the first game against Niou and Oishi pair as Niou suddenly reveals that he can now become any school player and becomes Kikumaru Eiji and performs Synchro with Oishi. After the first game, the twins activate Synchronization and effortlessly dominate Oishi and Niou. Getting closer and closer to match point, Niou and Oishi realize they are about to be effortlessly finished if they dont do something soon. Unfortunately for the twins, in the nick of time, Niou takes on one of their appearances with his Illusion. Making their now 3 Mutsu's. Niou as a Mutsu Synchronizes with the Mutsu Twins as if they were 'Triplets' and shares and influences their thoughts for the worst. Making them make themselves vulnerable to Oishi's shots and reading the twins thoughts. In addition to Oishi's Territory this proved too much for the twins and this allowed a comeback from the middle schoolers who eventually defeated them. Thus replacing the twins as the No.15 and No.16 representatives. Making the twins 2nd Stringers. Genius 10 Challenge The Mutsu brothers are present in the audience with the majority of the camp as the Genius 10 and the Middle School challengers engage in a long and drawn out Player Shuffle. Tennis Record U-17 Camp Results Playing Style and Techniques Synchronization Yuuma and Yuuho can synchronize with one another and breathe, play, and think as one. Enhancing their physique during the state it is a Doubles-only technique. It was said that doubles players could not go to the top of the pros without 'synchronization'. He and his twin can now go into 'synchro' willingly. U-17 Camp Stats Speed - 4: Since he observes the entire court at all times and is able to quickly process the speed of the ball, he can cover open areas with leisurely steps. When playing doubles with Yuuho, he is responsible for covering the deuce side of the court. Power - 3: His power is a weakness at the moment, but with his capabilities there should be room for improvement. The first step is to strengthen his basic training. Stamina - 4: He always plays at the same pace and usually consumes stamina quickly. However, when playing with his brother any physical and psychological burden is decreased and as a result the impact on his overall durability doesn't seem to be significant. Mental - 5: He is very stable in doubles. Because he and his brother can communicate without saying a word, emotional ups and downs are almost invisible. Technique - 5: He is a fantastic doubles player with superior technique. Attacks from the deuce side. Kurobe's Memo: Even though he is a doubles specialist, he is also quite strong in singles. However, due to just how valuable he is in doubles, he doesn't get used in singles very often. Since he and his twin brother look identical it can cause confusion among others. Trivia Character Trivia Other Trivia *Although he and Yuho are twins, he is born a day before his younger brother. Personal Information *Hobbies: Collecting earrings *Committee: Beautification Committee *Favorite Color: Orange *Favorite Food: Cod Roe Pasta *Thing he wants most: Book on urban legends *Thing you're bad at: ? *Specialty outside of tennis: Basketball Gallery Category:Characters Category:Tennis Player Category:High Schooler Category:3rd Year High School Category:U-17 Camp Category:Doubles Specialists Category:Former 1st Stringers Category:2nd Stringers Category:All-Rounder Category:June Births Category:O Blood Types Category:Cancer